


What Dreams Are Made Of

by lululawrence



Series: Sexy Times [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, M/M, Power Bottom Louis, Riding, Strip Tease, mostly - Freeform, wet!louis, wow that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little did Harry realize until after the Oslo concert exactly how much of a thing wet!Louis was for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dreams Are Made Of

**Author's Note:**

> My darling Italian twin [Laura](http://ostricacida.tumblr.com) insisted I write her a ficlet when I told her "because of that wheelbarrow video my new religion is wet Louis with his wet floppy fringe hanging in his face." So here we go. 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine, this is pure fiction (but I really would love to see Louis' thighs as he performs the actions he does here...), and the title just might come from the Lizzie McGuire movie. Don't judge me.

Harry walked into the hotel suite and flopped onto the bed. Tonight had been great. For the first time in ages they were starting to feel like themselves again. 

Of course that freedom and elation had also led to some distraction and missed lyrics for all of them except Niall, but it just felt so good. They had even done a wheelbarrow race on stage. Harry hadn't felt so much joy performing in a long time. 

He sat up and yanked off his boots just as Louis sauntered through the doorway. He was even more wet than he had been, Harry suspected the water and Gatorade fight he and Liam had going on throughout the end of the concert had continued after Harry's car had left. He can only imagine the wreckage that had resulted from their antics. 

He couldn't bring himself to focus on that though because Louis had just stepped into the light. 

His hair was hanging in his face, dripping water down his cheeks and neck to eventually pool in the dip of his throat and shirt. The black vest he had ended the night in was clinging to his chest, stomach, and sides, perfectly accentuating his slight abs and tiny waist. 

Harry dragged his eyes back up to Louis' face to find him already smirking because he knew exactly what the sight was doing to him. Louis walked over to Harry and climbed onto his lap, straddling him and already causing his jeans to become damp. Harry's hands automatically went to Louis' hips and he squeezed a little bit. 

Louis bit his bottom lip and looked down, causing his eyelashes to create a shadow on his cheekbones right as he worked his hips on Harry's quickly hardening length. The combination drew a muted groan out of Harry and Louis smiled again. 

"You liked that, did you?"

Harry nodded and Louis stood up again, causing Harry to whine and reach out in an attempt to keep his hands on Louis. When Louis backed up further to ensure he was out of reach, Harry pouted. But God, Harry just noticed how Louis' jeans were somehow even tighter than usual because of being wet. Usually they perfectly frame his muscular thighs and calves but now they truly left nothing to the imagination and Harry was practically salivating to touch them. 

"Hey, my face is up here!" Louis teased, causing Harry to smile again and look back up. "How am I supposed to keep your attention when your eyes keep wandering, hmm?" Louis cocked his hip and held his finger to his chin. 

Harry just shook his head, but he loved when Louis was obviously in the mood to be a little playful shit, especially in the bedroom. 

"What if I do this," he suggested before starting to lift the hem of his shirt, revealing only the soft swell of his lower tummy. "Will this help keep your attention?"

Harry was focusing so hard on the slow reveal of Louis' stomach, admittedly one of his many favorites when it came to his body, that he didn't think to respond. 

"No? Hm, that's disappointing. I really was hoping to get rid of that wet mess," Louis said as he dropped the hem back down. 

"Louuuu," Harry complained. "Please?" Harry was about to stand to help him with it, but Louis held up his hand. 

"Nope. Tonight is all me. You can't even undress yourself unless I tell you to. Just sit back and enjoy," Louis smiled, tossing him a wink. "So you want this shirt off?"

"Fuck, yes," Harry breathed. 

Louis slowly drew the shirt off fully, tossed it onto the floor, and shook out his hair. Water droplets flew away and when he looked up again, Harry was lost in awe. 

Five years he had been worshipping this man and his body, yet he continued to become even more gorgeous. How was that even possible? Louis was standing there and his skin was glowing with the soft sheen of the sweat, water, and Gatorade mixture, his toned torso looking perfectly formed and yet offsetting so well the messy, wet hair which he swiped to the side but continued to fall down into his eyes. 

How was Harry so lucky? 

Of course, this was when Louis began to unbutton his jeans and slowly lower the zipper revealing the fact he had gone through the concert without any pants. The small patch of hair that Louis kept closely groomed at the base of his dick was visible now and Harry had to bite the side of his finger to keep from hurrying Louis in his game. 

In some ways he just wanted those jeans off and right now, but Harry wasn't going to lie, watching Louis take his time like this had Harry completely hard in his own pair of black skinny jeans. 

Which is of course when Louis paused. Harry tried so hard not to adjust himself, but he couldn't help wiggling a bit. This physical admission of his arousal seemed to be all Louis was looking for, because he turned around so all Harry saw was his perfectly lean back and the beginning of the swell to his bum. Louis slowly pulled his jeans down, revealing the perfect form of his arse, before peeling them the rest of the way off. 

Harry had to remind himself to breathe. Louis was beautiful all the time, but sometimes when Harry allowed himself to really look, he still got blown away. 

"I love you so very, very much," he whispered as Louis turned to face him again, his dick hard and standing erect. 

Louis came closer to Harry, grabbed his hands and pulled him off the bed. 

He leaned in for a quick, dirty kiss before pulling back again. "I love you, too."

Louis then raised Harry's arms above his head and he gently ran his hands beneath Harry's shirt and across his stomach. Harry couldn't help the shudder that ran through him at his gentle touch. Just being in close proximity to Louis always caused Harry's blood to course through him faster, almost as if his very cells knew the presence of his other half. Whenever their skin touched it was like the effect was amplified and all of Harry's senses were heightened for that time. 

Louis increased the pressure as his hands raked up Harry's sides, bringing his shirt with them. Harry bent over slightly to allow for Louis to be able to pull the shirt off easily and once it was over his head, he shook out his hair so it wasn't in his face. 

Before he could focus on the man in front of him, Louis had his hands gripping Harry's bum as he leaned forward to kiss Harry's neck. He nipped at it gently before trailing kisses down his chest and belly to the tiny trail of rough hair leading inside Harry's jeans. 

Harry's entire body was covered in goosebumps from the sheer overload of Louis' lips and hands roaming across him so he didn't even notice that Louis had popped the button to his jeans until he was yanking them down. Harry balanced first on one foot then the other so Louis could force them off of Harry completely. He tossed the jeans away before turning around and backing up to Harry. 

They just finished putting on a show for thousands, they should be exhausted, but the way Louis was pressing his ass into Harry filled him with more energy than he had even earlier in the day. Louis pulled Harry's arms around so he was more fully draped over the smaller man and allowed his hands to roam across Louis' still damp body. 

Harry slid his hands up and down Louis' arms before allowing his fingers to trace his collarbones and caress all the way down his chest and belly. Harry avoided grabbing Louis' cock, if Louis wanted to tease then Harry would right back, but the more Harry's hands wandered, the more pressure Louis rolled his hips with. 

All too soon Louis pulled away again. He nodded toward the couch across the room. "Take off your pants and go over there. I'll be back shortly."

Harry watched his hips sway as he went toward the front hall where their suitcases were left earlier before pulling his boxers down and sitting on the sofa. He gently pulled on his length to give a small bit of relief while waiting for Louis to return. Soon enough he was standing in front of Harry holding a condom and a packet of lube. 

"I already mostly opened myself up at the venue before coming back here, you put this on and then watch me finish the job. Then I'm going to ride you, okay?"

Harry could hardly hear over the fast pace of his heart, but he managed to croak out a, "Sounds great," before he caught the foil flying at him. He made quick work of opening the package and rolling it onto him so he was ready to watch and enjoy as Louis continued the show. 

Louis propped a leg up on the bed while balancing on the other and after pouring some lube onto his fingers and warming it up a bit, moved his hands between his legs. Harry loved when Louis opened himself up became he looked so focused and yet so consumed with desire for more. It didn't take long before there was a flush high on his cheeks and his jaw was lax. 

He pulled his fingers out and poured more lube before walking to Harry and making sure his dick was well slicked and ready to go. Louis' hair was still wet and hanging in his face but the new layer of sweat was causing it to stick to his forehead more than before. As Louis looked through his eyelashes and fringe at Harry asking if he was ready, Harry gave a nod. 

Louis climbed up and straddled Harry once more, this time putting a hand on Harry's shoulder to help stabilize himself as he gripped Harry's penis with the other and slowly lowered himself down. 

Harry could barely breathe now that Louis was surrounding him with warmth in every way possible. Louis' arms moved so they were over Harry's shoulders gripping the back of the sofa and he leaned forward for a soft, sultry kiss. 

Once he had given himself time to adjust he began to rise up onto his knees and lower back down in a slow rhythm, mostly because he knew after years of being together exactly how to get Harry completely riled up. He began to quicken the pace and Harry could focus on so little outside of the electricity that seemed to be flowing just beneath his skin with each drop Louis made and each punch of breath that dusted Harry's skin. 

One thing Harry could focus on was Louis' face, eyes squeezed shut so his crinkles in the corners just barely showed, his perfect mouth and plump lips open to allow his shallow breaths to exit, his hair no longer dripping but still wet as the strands now swung freely in his face to his nose as he continued his evenly timed rise and fall. 

Louis began to grind a bit harder on his descents by pulling on the back of the couch for more leverage and Harry could not hold back. 

"Oh yeah," escaped his lips and Louis let out a soft chuckle mixed with a whimper. 

"I'm not sure I'm okay with you using that in our concerts, you know," he panted out. "They already know too much about our sex life. 'M not sure I want them to know what you sound like when you come, too."

Harry just grunted and moved his hands around Louis so he could drag them from his shoulderblades down to his arse. Harry began to knead the tight muscles causing Louis to change his angle so he was more grinding onto Harry rather than bouncing. 

Neither seemed to be complaining, his handfuls of Louis' firm buttcheeks were Harry's number one favorite and it improved the sensation for both of them significantly if Louis' prolonged growl was anything to go by. 

"Baby, you getting close?"

At this point Harry wasn't sure he could even form words. The build up to this moment had been the entire night of watching Louis bound happily across the stage followed by getting soaked and his striptease and now riding Harry. Stronger men wouldn't have been able to withstand the test. 

Harry nodded and Louis just said, "Good," before he yanked on some of Harry's hair at the same time as biting on his neck and grinding down into his lap. The combination of everything was more than Harry could take and with a cry he felt himself finally catch the sought after release. 

Louis came not long after, painting up Harry's chest and they both breathed into each other's necks, pressing gentle kisses as they rode out the aftershocks that coursed through their bodies. 

Louis pulled himself up sooner than Harry wanted, but no matter how hard he tried to hold onto Louis' arms, he still pulled away. 

"I've gotta clean us up, babe," he explained before heading to the bathroom for a wet flannel. Following their quick cleanup they curled up beneath the sheets and Louis pulled Harry back into his chest before burying his nose in Harry's curls. 

"I think Norway deserves it's own tattoo after tonight, what do you think?" Louis suggested. 

Harry hummed his assent before drifting off to a sound sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come visit me and all of my Louis love on tumblr, I'm [lulularence](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com).
> 
> For a rebloggable post, click [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/121992460958/what-dreams-are-made-of-2274-words-by).


End file.
